The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and, in particular, to a single focus imaging lens that is suitable for applications such as FA (factory automation), machine vision, monitoring cameras, replaceable lenses, etc., and an imaging apparatus provided with the imaging lens.
A conventionally well-known configuration of single focus imaging lenses is of a retrofocus type where a lens group having a negative refractive power is disposed on the object side and a lens group having a positive refractive power is disposed on the image side. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S61 (1986)-188512 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1) teaches a retrofocus lens system where a lens group having a negative refractive power is disposed on the object side of the stop, and a lens group having a positive refractive power is disposed on the image side of the stop. Further, Japanese Patent No. 5418884 (hereinafter, Patent Document 2) teaches a retrofocus lens system where two negative lenses are successively disposed from the most object side, and a lens group having a positive refractive power is disposed on the image side.